Dirty Laundry
by bloomoonbaby
Summary: Why is Kotoko digging a huge hole in the garden? Is she going to plant flowers or...


THUD! THUD! THUD!

My eyes snap open at the noise. I sit up in my bed rubbing the sleep left in my eyes. Yuuki squirms in his sleep beside me. He must have had a nightmare or something. Well he is still little so it's ok. I intake a deep breath.

THUD! THUD! THUD!

What is that noise? I ask myself already knowing that the answer is the only thing that can ruin my good, for once, mood. Bracing myself for something or someone I already knew was out there I climb out of my bed and walk over to the window. Yes it is, through the dark smog I could see her red hair bobbing by the garden bed. I open the latch of the window and lean out.

"OY! AIHARA!" she turns hair whipping behind her, her hands gripped on the spade from the garden shed.

"Good Morning Irie-kun!" she calls happily "It's pretty foggy today!"

"It's smog you idiot!" I retort my earlier good mood extremely short lived "What are you doing down there, the sun hasn't even risen yet?!"

"Kin-chan gave me some flowers and I wanted to see if I could plant them in the spare garden bed!"

"Whatever...Stop making such a racket for godsake!"

"Ok Irie-kun! Sorry Irie-kun!" She turns back to the garden bed, her unseen mouth humming some song. I roll my eyes and slide the window shut, blocking the source of my now bad mood. I'm going back to bed. I push Yuuki over a bit so I can get back into the dreamless sleep of before.

The thud as Irie-kun shuts the window ceases my humming. Damn damn damn! I take several deep breaths while leaning on the spade. I close my eyes and thank the gods that it is dark and foggy (smoggy). Just Thank God. I exhale, and inhale again, my heart is beating thrice as fast as it should be. What if he came out and discovered... I turn back to Irie-kun's window. No sign of life. I sigh, shaking the whirling thoughts out of my mind, better keep digging I suppose.

Taking care not to have him yelling at me again, I ram the spade into the bed and scoop up a pile of dirt. Pile after pile after pile, only pausing to take off my mittens, the manual labour is making me sweat. Pile after pile after pile my bones are starting to ache, I ignore it and keep going, eventually as the atmosphere starts to lighten I stop and stare at the hole. Good enough. I collapse on the ground to gain my breath. I gulp. That was the easy part.

I stand up slowly and Tentatively I approach where I left it, I push the bushes aside and gaze down at the bundle of pink sheets before me. I prod it with my toe, it doesn't move. I crouch down in front of it and poke it with my fingers. Nothing happens I didn't expect it to. I sigh, my tired mind concludes that I better put it in the hole. Before anyone sees anything. I stand up again and stare at the bundle for a little bit longer thinking what I should do. Avoiding the dark stains in the fabric I grab the bundle and drag it to the hole, surprisingly easy until I trip over the shovel onto my face "Damn you..." Eventually I manage to get the bundle to the hole. "Finally!" I gasp catching my breath again. With my foot I prod the bundle until it tips over into the hole. A slight thump making the hairs on the back of my neck prick up.

I grab at the cursed shovel and direct it to the pile of dirt. I'll leave the ceremonies for later...

Soon the hole was half filled. I sigh with relief, I can take it a little bit easy now.

"What are you doing Aihara?" a voice whispers in my ear from behind, I twirl to find myself face to face with Irie-kun, tennis racket in hand, with that icy glare reserved for me alone. I jump back, remembering the hole behind me I jump forward instead landing face to face with Irie's white sneakers.

"Oi, stop being so clumsy," he grabs at my shoulder "Why have you been..." his hand releases my shoulder and I fall back to his feet with a thud. I pull myself up.

"What's wrong?" I ask, his face is pale, his hand is clasped over his mouth, and his eye is twitching "Irie-kun?" His eyes focus onto my face, he leaps back and falls onto his back on the remaining pile of dirt.

"Irie-kun?" I ask again "Are you OK?! Let me help you up."

"No!" He yells at me his eyes widening "Don't touch me!" He scrambles to his feet his face a red tinge"You should be the one getting help!" He runs to the door stumbling several times on the way, I stare dumbfounded, Irie-kun has done and said some horrible things to me, but never in that way. Never. Forcing back the tears that started welling up, I turn towards the hole to finish filling the hole. Hey a bit of fabric is showing. Better cover it up, I pick up the shovel again. I look back at the house and then to the fabric. My mouth is suddenly dry, could he... my brain clicks into place. Shit.

"IRIE-KUN!" I scream tearing myself away from the hole, and immediately tripping over my feet. I look up at the door I see his form standing in the doorway, his ear to the reciever "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!"

* * *

So that was my first attempt in writing a fan fic for an anime. I should say my first _finished_ attempt. I seriously hope everyone does better then this. It'd be great if we eventually have loads of stories here. :D

K so I was having a morbid night, like you do, and I was watching Itazura Na Kiss, the episode in the anime where they have to look at the dead body and Tomoko really likes it. o.o And I thought hahahaha, what if Kotoko was a serial killer. So I wrote part of a story like that and well it didn't work out like that.

Made less sense then this story.

How can I put something as unlikely as a Kotoko killing other characters (except for Irie :P )

It's much more fun to have Irie-kun freak out and think that she is a murderer. When she is doing something else.

Anyway, What Kotoko is buring really is Laundry and , most of them are Irie's. She did something very dumb with an iron and some chemicals, the logic that works in her head is to hide the evidence. So after you can guess what will happen.


End file.
